


fuck

by araina



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, ama çok değil, seunghyun is too much for this world, taehyung is a horny little shit so your own risk
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araina/pseuds/araina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanat tarihi hocası choi seunghyun'a abayı fena yakan bir kim taehyung. en fazla ne olabilir ki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck

"Dali, bu konuda diğerlerinden ayrılır," mükemmel dudaklarını yaladı ve projektörden yansıyan resimle göz temasını kesmeden devam etti.

"Bana sorarsanız o adamın yaptığı sanattan çok daha fazlası."

Baş parmağını lacivert pantolonunun ceplerine iliştirmiş, sınıfın ortasında dikilirken, yan profili başlı başına bir sanat harikası olan adamın ağzından çıkanlar o an bana oldukça komik geliyordu. Dali'yi siktir edip, tüm ders boyunca sıkı kalçasını dikizlediğimi bilse de böyle süslü konuşur muydu acaba?

Choi Seung Hyun, yıllar önce sınıf birinciliğiyle verdiğim sanat tarihi dersini ailemin tüm itirazlarına rağmen tekrar almamın yegane nedeniydi. Bu eski binanın en alt katında, bir avuç birinci sınıfla bir amfiye tıkılmanın pek keyif verici olduğunu söyleyemezdim fakat işin ucunda bu adam varsa daha kötülerine katlanmaya dünden razıydım.

"Savaşın Yüzü hakkında daha konuşulacak çok şey var fakat bana ayrılan sürenin sonuna geldik."

Projektörü kapattı ve ders notlarını toplarken amfinin arka sıralarında gözlerini gezdirdi.

"Finallerden önce iyi bir izlenim bırakmak isteyenler haftaya birer Dali eseri hakkında sunum hazırlayabilirler ve hayır Taehyung, seni bir hafta daha bu kürsüde görmek istemiyorum."

Hay aksi!

Tam ağzımı açacaktım ki, beni bir saniyeyle yenmişti.

Eski postacı çantam omzumda kapıdan çıkarken bile yüzüm asıktı. Sikeyim seni, Choi Seunghyun. Sikeyim seni. Tercihen misyoner pozisyonunda, adımı inlerken mükemmel dudaklarını görebileceğim her açı kabulümdür gerçi.

Keşke.

Erken ergenliğimde, normal ergenliğimde, kısacası hayatımın hiçbir döneminde geçirmediğim bu azgınlık 20 yaşına toplanmış gibi onu düşünmeden duramıyordum. Sınıftaki en normal hareketini, en küçük jestini veya mimiğini kirli hayal süzgecimden öyle bir geçiriyordum ki, şimdiye kadar en az bir beş ciltlik yetişkin kurgu kitabı çıktığına emindim. O ise hiçbir şeyden haberi olmadan gülümsemeye devam ediyor ve beni daha da delirtiyordu. 

Birinci sınıf birkaç kız yanımdan geçerken utangaçça kıkırdadılar ve geçen haftaki sunumumu ne kadar beğendikleri hakkında birkaç şey gevelediler. Kafam lanet herifle bu kadar dolu olmasa gülümseyip teşekkür edeceğim kızlara öyle bir bakış atmış olacaktım ki yüzüme tekrar bakmadan kızlar tuvaletine daldılar.

Ne güzel, hakkımda yeterince dedikodu dönmüyormuş gibi bir de adım suratsıza çıkacaktı. Gerçi Park Jimin adlı gevzek herif, hakkımda okulum toplam kız nüfusundan daha çok laf döndürüyordu. Ailenizi seçemezsiniz ama arkadaşlarını seçebilirsiniz. Lütfen, Park Jimin'i seçmeyin.

Jimin'le bir gay barda karşılaşmıştık ve sarhoş bedenini kampüsteki yurt odasına taşıyana kadar aynı okulda olduğumuzdan habersizdim. Leş gibi kokan nefesiyle beni öpmeye çalıştı ve altında nasıl güzel inleyeceğimi söyledi. Ben de ona üstte olmayı sevdiğimi söyledim ve böylelikle dost olduk. Kimse kimseyi düzmedi tabi ki. 

Omuzlarımda hissettiğim bir çift elle olduğum yerde kaldım ve olası bir Park Jimin saldırısına karşı önlem almak açısından yumruklarımı sıkıp hazırda beklettim. Oysa karşımda duran varlık, Park Jimin adlı evrimleşmemiş ornitorenkten çok ama çok uzak bir şeydi.

"Hey, birileri alınmış mı yoksa?" Dirseklerine kadar katladığı gömleğinden gözüken kolları hala omuzlarımdaydı.

Dudaklarımı büzdüm. "Sorun değil, Bay Choi. Derse için olan hevesimin kırılmasına pek alışkın değilim, sanırım o yüzden bir an için afalladım."

"Hadi ama Tae! Neden öyle dediğimi çok iyi biliyorsun. Her hafta tahtaya çıkıp, beni öğrencilerimin yanında kötü göstermene artık müsamaha göstermeyeceğim."

Kaşlarımı çattım ve bunun mümkün olabileceğini gerçekten düşünüp düşünmediğini anlamaya çalıştım. Adam gayet ciddi görünüyordu. Arka sıralarda gizlenen gay çocukları bilmiyordum fakat sınıfın ön sıralarında toplanan kız nüfusu (ben istisnayım) gözlerini adamın üstünden bir an bile çekmiyordu.

"Siz sınıftayken benim kürsüdeki varlığımı fark ettiklerinden bile şüpheliyim, malum parlıyorsunuz."

Ağzımdan çıkanı fark ettiğim an gözlerimi hızlıca kaçırdım ve 28 yaşında düz bir adama söylenmemesi gereken kelimeler sözlüğüme bir yeni kelime daha ekledim.

Evet, adam Edward Cullen zaten. Boş zamanlarında aptal kızlara aşık oluyor, kurt falan kovalıyor. Ben de sırasını bekleyen gay bir Jacob Black.

Kahkaha atarak saçlarımı karıştırdı ve ben ucundan öldüm. Kalan akıl sağlığımla da dediklerini seçmeye çalıştım. "Sana neyin iyi geleceğini biliyorum,"

Aptal adam, bana neyin iyi gelebileceği hakkında bir gram fikri bile yoktu. Yoksa şimdiye çoktan önümde diz çökmüş- 

Ayakkabımı bağlardı. Evet, evet! Kesinle ayakkabımı bağlardı, başka ne yapabilirdi ki?ff

"Hadi, benimle gel!"

Kıvrılan dudaklarına aptal aptal bakmaya bir son vererek minik adımlarımla peşinden yürüdüm ve başımı kaldırdığımda amfiye çokta uzak olmayan ofisinde olduğumuzu fark ettim. Kapıyı arkamdan kapattı ve kahve makinesine doğru ilerledi. Ders başlamadan hazırladığını tahmin ettiğim kahveyi termostan iki küçük porselen kupaya döktü.

"Krema?"

Gözlerimi hızla çalışan ince parmaklarından zorlukla aldım ve yutkunarak mırıldandım. "Lütfen."

Bardağa döktüğü kremayı tahta bir çubukla hızla karıştırdı ve yanıma gelirken kendi kahvesinden bir yudum aldı. Filtre kahvesi en az gözleri kadar koyuydu ve tadının da en az vücudu kadar sert olduğundan neredeyse emindim.

Umarım her şeyi sert seviyordur. Öhömöhöm.

Erken ergenliğini tekrar geçiren iç sesimi bastırmaya çalıştım ve çaktırmadan odayı incelemeye başladım. Odanın farklı yerlerinde derslerde favorisi olarak bahsettiği birçok sanatçının eserleri vardı. Rene Magritte, Winslow Homer, Kazimir Malevich ve ismini hatırlamadığım birçok sanatçının eseri duvarlarda asılıydı. 

O an bir çizim gördüm gördüm, Rembrandt'in karakaleminin hemen yanında duruyordu. O kadar dikkatli yerleştirilmişti ki, eserin orjinalini bilmeyen birisi rahatlıkla iki çizimin birleşik olduğunu söyleyebilirdi fakat ben yandaki kağıdın üstündeki özensiz çizgileri anında tanıdım. Bu ilk dönemin ortalarında çizmiş olduğumu sandığım bir karakalemdi. 

Önümde beliren silüetle, çattığım kaşlarımı gevşettim ve aklımda bir ton soru işaretiyle Seunghyun'a baktım. Kremalıyı dikkatlice önümdeki masaya bıraktı ve gözlerime daha önce hiç görmediğim bir ciddiyetle baktı. Ben ne olduğunu anlayamadan, masanın köşesinde durduğunu fark ettiğim bir dosya yığınına uzandı ve en alttaki dosyayı önüme bıraktı. Üzerine yazılmış adım ve tarih sayesinde bunun geçen haftanın ödevi olduğunu anladım.

"Şimdi anlat bakalım, kaynakçanın arkasında neden çıplak bir karakalem çizimim var?"

"Siktir."


End file.
